


A Rat's Betrayal

by Masterchiefer84



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Loss, Loss of Limbs, Major Character Injury, Not for the faint of heart, Revenge, Violence, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterchiefer84/pseuds/Masterchiefer84
Summary: Bulvai learns the drifter is responsible for the death of his friends and gets his revenge.
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), The Drifter/Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 4





	A Rat's Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> A flash of inspiration I had when someone told me they head canon the drifter killing their oc but they're having second thoughts using/writing it. She gave me permission to use her character names and write my own gruesome version.

It has been almost two years and things keep getting worse. First the prison break and Cayde's death, and then Bulvai's fireteam was slowly picked off. Revenant-14, in Gambit Prime, and now Val isn't answering her comms, and that was very uncharacteristic of her. Even if she was with _him_ she always responded to her fireteam. They may have not seen eye to eye on everything, and they both took different paths during Aunor's investigation.

But as Eris once said, _"the bonds of a fireteam are not so easily undone."_

Bulvai had been collecting evidence of his own against the Drifter since the investigation and has worked very close to Aunor to help him get some of it. The Drifter may have not been directly responsible for Revenant's death in Gambit, but it's his game and Ikora and Shaxx have already expressed concerns about his lack of attention to the games; letting guardians push the boundaries and let loose. 

Val took the Drifter's side and has kept him close but she also started to meet with Shin Malphur behind his back, and refused to do the Drifter's killing for him. She confided this with him not long after Revenant's death. The fact that Drifter and Shin are rivals, that would definitely be enough cause for him to see her as a threat and cause her harm.

He sat in the cockpit of his jump ship going over everything he had collected. He wanted to catch this guy and slam him as much as Aunor but he needed irrefutable evidence. "Lily, activate auto-pilot." and with a few taps on his chair it whipped around at a one hundred eighty degree angle and glided to the back of the ship.

As he approached his workstation the back wall transformed into a series of computer monitors and a rather large keyboard jutting out from underneath the screens. As the console came to life and lit up the room, a sharp alert voice, "We have a tail!... A couple dozen actually." 

Bulvai raised an eyebrow, "Do we still have that cloaking device Cayde gave us a few years ago?"

"Of course."

"Well, anytime would be hot."

"Activating." Lily replied. 

The jump ship disappears for a few moments followed by an electrical pop and the cloak dropped. 

"Umm, what the fuck? Lily!" 

"You do know that thing was a prototype right?"

Bulvai slams his fist on the console, "God damnit! Contact the Vanguard and get Olivia on the comms. We may need some back up." 

"Yes sir!" His Ghost sprung into action, "You know they might not be able to reach us in time."

"Better to let them know what's up anyway." 

As the hostile ships closed in Lily scanned them, "They're all dredgens, real dredgens." 

"Well, they finally decided to come out of hiding."

And with that the room was suddenly engulfed with a bright orange glow. Bulvai turned in confusion to try to find the source, he looks back at the monitors and they've been taken over with a familiar symbol. 

"Rasputin!?" Bulvai spoke out in shock.

A crackling electronic voice tries to come through but is heavily distorted. 

"They're jamming the signal!" Lily said, "And only half of our message got through to the Vanguard and Olivia." 

Bulvai is still in a state of shock and confusion, "I can't understand you, friend."

There was a pregnant pause and with a small ticking, lettering started to form on the screens before him. 

"Lily, translate." Bulvai said. The text read:

_"TURN YOUR SHIP AROUND, GUARDIAN."_

Those were the last words he wanted hear, or see. But something was telling him to just fucking do it. 

_"TRUST ME."_

"Should we?" Lily asked Bulvai.

Before Bulvai could give her an answer a voice comes over comms.

"Hey, it sounded like you could use a hand and it looks like your call for help was intercepted," It was Ana Bray, "I sent Big Red in place of the Vanguard. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Bulvai responded back with a grateful laugh.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Lily chimed.

Without further ado Bulvai grabbed ahold of the ships controls again and did as Rasputin commanded. 

Just as he turned the ship around it shuttered and banked hard to the right before coming to a complete stop. 

"Rasputin has taken the controls!" Lily announced surprised.

"We have to trust him." Bulvai reassured her. 

"He has satellite's inbound!" 

"I said **_trust him_**!" 

Just as the rogue ships came into view they were replaced by bright giant orange spheres disintegrating into nothing. 

Lily watched in amazement, "By the Traveler, they're all gone, even their ghosts."

"A reminder of why the Vanguard feared him for so long," Bulvai said, "But at least he's on our side."

With that the jump ship purrs back to life, Rasputin has relinquished control. Ana comes back over the comms, "I know you've been working with Aunor and the Praxic order to gather the evidence you need against a certain person in question. Before Big Red annihilated those Shadows I pulled some video data from their logs that might help with that."

"Thanks Ana, and uhh, you too Big Red." Bulvai replied.

"Just be prepared when...if you want to review it," Ana warned, "Its not easy to watch."

"Got it, thanks again." Lily responded this time. 

Silence passed between them for a few moments, but for Bulvai it felt much longer, "Do it." He told his ghost.

Lily loaded up the video file on the console before him.

Images lit up his screen, it was Val and the Drifter on the Derelict. They seemed to be in some type of argument or disagreement from their body language. 

"Damn, no audio." Bulvai noted.

"Actions speak louder than words." Lily replied. 

"When was this recorded?"

Lily scans, "No more than twelve hours ago." This had to be it, the smoking gun.

They continue to watch the screen for any more clues on her whereabouts or anything that could be used against the Drifter. They turn their backs to each other but both remain in the room together. Val is hanging her head, arms crossed. Drifter is pacing, he stops and says something else to her, she doesn't respond but slightly turns her head in his direction indicating she's listening. She wipes her face and shakes her head before standing up and they approach each other once more. His expression is soft, apologetic. They embrace but something else catches Bulvai's eye, the Drifter raises an object out of Val's view.

"What is that Rat doing?!" Lily asks alarmed. Bulvai shushes her.

They see the object the Drifter has is a gun, and not just any gun but Malfeasance. He kisses her on the forehead and fires three rounds into her gut. Her ghost tries to intercept and help but the Drifter held out his hand and manifested some strange dark power, obliterating her ghost with it. He holds her for a little while longer before laying her down and shutting her lids closed. It's hard to tell but it looked like they shared a few last words before she was gone. 

Seeing this, Bulvai's fists grips around the arms of his chair in rage. As he tries to solidify his resolve he hears Olivia come through the comms, "Bulvai, come in." a moment of silence as he steels himself, Olivia comes through again, "Babe! Respond, damn you!" 

"I'm here, sweetheart." he responds with a sullen tone and heavy heart. 

She audibly sighs from relief on the other end, "Thank the Traveler," she says under her breath. "What's the new?"

"Not good."

"So you have what you need?" she asks, "Can I see it? Send it to me."

"I don't think you want to see it, Olivia."

"Damnit, Bulvai, I can handle it." she argues back. 

Bulvai reluctantly nods at his ghost, "Send it."

A moment passes while she watches the evidence, "That fucking coward ass _rat!_ " Bulvai could hear her punch something on her end, "He lured her in with a false sense of security. It's time to end this, where is he now?"

Bulvai discovers his brothers-in-arms and fireteam has been deceived by the Drifter. Upon finding the evidence he needed Bulvai became engulfed with rage. He stomps down to the Drifter's little hovel he calls a home, but no one is there. "Ghost, where is he?"

"He's on his ship headed to the gambit arenas."

"Get me there,"

"Transmatting now." 

  
As Bulvai stepped off onto the derelict he saw a small figure lying on the outer deck of the hangar, "Val?!" his voice breaking.

He rushed over to see a gaping hole in her shields with shattered ghost fragments to the side. He picked up her lifeless body as he wept in his loss. Lily scans the body and ghost fragments, "I have something, it's not much but I was able to recover some audio from her ghost."

"Play it." Bulvai tells her with a dry tone.

_"You're paranoid! Shin doesn't mean either of us any harm. If he did, neither of us would be having this conversation."_

_"That's what he wants you to think, sister. I don't believe that for a second!"_

Sounds of shuffling and then silence, "Is that it?" Bulvai asked. 

"No, listen."

_The Drifter scoffs, "You know what, I shouldn't blame you for going to him. I like playing both sides of the field too." Val doesn't say anything, "Look, I get it alright. Come here, please." some sounds of her sniffling and drying her face and then footsteps and movement, "I'm sorry, darlin'. But where I'm going you can't follow." followed by three shots._

As he sobbed he could hear footsteps walking across the deck. He turns toward the sound. "Olivia?" It was Bulvai's wife, another titan.

She knelt down to retrieve Val's body from his arms, "I'll wait for you back on Earth to give her a proper burial." Olivia looks up and sees the Drifter entering the hangar. Her brow furrows in anger, "It's him," she says coldly, turning back towards Bulvai, "You do what you need to do." she leaves them alone in the hangar. 

Without even looking in his direction, Bulvai slowly rose to his feet clenching his fists and his jaw tightened. "Drifter," he said in a low threatening growl. 

As Bulvai turned to face him, the Drifter says, "She chose her side and wanted what I could never give." he flips his jade coin between his fingers, completely unphased by the tension between them, "she was just a hussy." 

As soon as the last syllable left his mouth Bulvai exploded with void energy, the Drifter seeing the threat pulls Trust from his belt emptying the cylinder into Bulvai's chest plate, disrupting his void with his last shot. Reeling back from the impact Bulvai, in all his rage, raised his arms and flared into a solar Warhammer. Meanwhile the Drifter is in the middle of reloading. 

Bulvai slams the hammer inches from the Drifter's feet, sending him flying back from the concussion. The Drifter slammed into the cargo wall, as Bulvai flipped backwards he charged himself with arc energy and flung himself directly at the rat, hitting him center mass embedding him further into the wall. Bulvai takes a large combat knife from his boot and shoves the blade into the Drifter's gut, "This is for Revenant," pushing it upward all the way to his sternum. 

He leaves the knife embedded into his chest, blood and entrails slapped the ground at Bulvai's boot with a thick, wet, meaty thud. With the same hand grabs the Drifter's genitals and pulled with one forceful jerk, hard enough to rip off his genitalia. "This is for Val," Bulvai shoves them into the back of his throat.

Seeing the Drifter in obvious distortion Bulvai snatches Trust from his hand and in the same motion shoves the barrel into his mouth, breaking teeth in the process. "Trust this, you lying sack of shit," leaning down to his ear with his other hand firmly planted on his neck, "this will be your final death." Bulvai whispered in a deep growl.

With that said Bulvai drives his fingers into the flesh of the Drifter's neck wrapping his fingers around his spine. Slowly and purposely, Bulvai starts to tear his head and spine out of his body. He watched the life drain from his eyes, "Embrace the darkness, bitch."

With a flick of his wrist he sent the Drifter's head and spine into the vacuum of space, and with one quick motion Bulvai charges up his fists again pulverizing his arms off his torso. As the pieces fall to the floor he sees the Drifter's ghost whizzing by, Bulvai snatches him out of mid air with lightening quick reflexes. "Not so fast, traitor." Bulvai's ghost said.

Bulvai slowly crushes the Drifter's ghost in his closed fist until it exploded into a final burst of light.

Olivia felt the burst of Light hit her down the hallway, knocking her off balance just barely. She gently sets Val's body down on the ground. "Hang on, I'll be right back." she knew she was gone, she couldn't hear her, she was saying it to herself more than anything. Panic and fear set in as she races back to the hangar, "Please, please, please don't be..." 

Relief washes over her as she bursts through the door and sees Bulvai standing unharmed. She watched him drop to his knees and she ran to his side, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. He recoiled, ashamed he let his rage get the better of him again. 

"You did what you had to do. He was only going to get more of us killed for his own gain."


End file.
